


Крем

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Кагура любит ваниль.
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Kagura
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Крем

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновилась [артом.](https://twitter.com/8s8spuco/status/1102941856537722888)

— У тебя тут кусочек крема остался, Окита-кун, — скучающе сообщает Кагура, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Сого выгибает бровь и поднимает ладонь, чтобы вытереть лицо. 

Её перехватывают чужие тонкие пальцы, а затем он чувствует прикосновение теплого языка, после которого на щеке остается влажный след.

— А вот, уже нет, — говорит Кагура, отстраняясь. — Было вкусно. Люблю ваниль.

Она отворачивается, и кончики рыжих прядей щекочут ему лицо. Он не успевает её остановить, и она исчезает в глубине ёрозуи, смешиваясь с празднующим день рождения Гинтоки народом.

Самое обидное, что Сого не успевает спросить, что именно Кагура имела в виду: крем торта или его гель для душа. Ванилью пахнет и то, и другое.


End file.
